Too Late: My Entry for Fanfiction's Got Talent! by Phinbella16
by xRmforeverx
Summary: This is my entry for Fanfiction's Got Talent! Season 1. by Phinbella16. This story is Phinbella- but you'll just have to see where it takes you. (Note: It was originally supposed to be longer, but I ran out of time...)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or ****Fanfiction's Got Talent! Season 1 by Phinbella16.**

* * *

_I don't quite understand how the events took place. Something about Isabella, Chicago, and the number 397-1243. But, apparently, I didn't take the news well and- well- here I am now. It's funny how chain reactions take place- causing a change in the environment one after the other._

_"Phineas?" a voice says from behind me. I know who it belongs to- the accent is English. Ferb. Ferb had always been there for me- through thick and thin, but now, even he couldn't make me smile. The only thing that could is me waking up and realizing this is all one big nightmare- like the ones I've had before. But this dream seems so real- so detailed. Like Isabella's french-braid, or Ferb's pack of Poke'mon cards in his back left pocket. I would've never taken the time to think up anything so detailed- even in my dreams._

_"I-I'm fine," I say, rubbing my temples. I don't lie very often, but I felt that is was necessary- to keep everyone tied up. I didn't want to stop anything- any plans- from happening. I didn't want to ruin lives with my honesty._

_Isabella puts her hand on my shoulder and I try not to break down- try not to cry. It's hard. Everything's hard._

_"What happened?" Candace asks, walking into the room._

_"Well," I start, holding back tears._

* * *

"Great," I smiled, rubbing my hands on my jeans. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I tried not to sound too anxious, but it was my first date. I know- Phineas Isaac Flynn, at age 15 hasn't had a girlfriend yet. Impossible, right? Wrong. Ferb is the type with the ladies, always has been. I just didn't feel any chemistry with these girls. They flirted and hung out with me; but I didn't feel the same way. I didn't feel the spark that they said they felt. What was wrong? Was incapable of feeling love?

The girl twirled her finger in her dirty blonde hair and giggled, "Sure."

"All right," I said, twisting my door-knob, "Goodbye."

The girl sighed and rolled her hazel eyes, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I thought for a moment, "No. No, I don't think so."

That's when she cupped my face and tried to press her lips against mine. I resisted, causing her to kiss my hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But- I don't know you well enough. T-to kiss you, I mean."

* * *

"How'd your date go?" mom asked as she handed me a bowl of ice-cream. It was vanilla: my favorite. Most people like chocolate; I prefer vanilla. Something about the flavor- sweet, but not too sweet. I like that..

"Not well. Terrible even," I said, picking at my ice-cream.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know Wendy Stinglehopper from school, right? Well, we went to Mr. Slushy Dog for dinner, I paid. I thought we had a good time."

"And?"

"She tried to kiss me, mom. KISS me. That's not- I- ugh!"

Mom just chuckled to herself, "You know, most boys would love to be you- with all of the attention from the girls."

"But I don't want attention, mom. Except for maybe from- forget it."

"Ooh, tell me Phineas has a crush," Candace smirked, walking into the room, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Nobody- it's nobody." I said, getting up, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 9:38; almost two hours and forty minutes late. Why didn't Ferb wake me up?

I looked over to his bed. Empty.

"Well," I said to myself, "Let's not waste time- we've got a lot on our plate."

What did I have planned, you may ask.

Well, Ferb said that I should take a chance and ask out the girl I like.

It's taken me a while- 2, maybe 3 years- but I decided today was going to be the day. Today I was going to tell Is- I mean- _her_ my feelings.

Sort of.

* * *

When I walked out the back door, nobody was there- not Buford, Baljeet. Not even Irving. Where were they?

I walked out front to see the gang- even Django and Balthazar- at Isabella's house, standing in her front lawn.

* * *

_ "And here we are now," I say, "Isabella's moving- I'm not. It's like the end of all humanity." _

_ Candace just frowns, "It's not, Phineas. You're you- you could make a way to teleport to Chi- "_

_ "Candace," I ask, "Can I just speak with Isabella alone for a moment."_

* * *

_ "I agree with Candace," Isabella smiles.  
_

_ "What?" I ask._

_ "Who was that girl- you should tell her. Look, I still have 10 minutes-"  
_

_ "It's too late, Isabella."_

_ "Why?" Isabella's smile disappears._

_ "She's moving to Chicago in 10 minutes." I say, looking at my feet._

* * *

**In case you didn't understand- the italics were present day, while the normal print was the flashback- the opposite of how I normally write.**

** This is my entry for FanFiction's got Talent- I hope it's not too late. (It still _is_ the 23rd.)**


End file.
